This invention relates to a pelvic belt for use when applying traction to a patient's lumbar region.
Back pain is a common ailment and can represent a painful hindrance that prevents its sufferer from leading a fulfilling life both in leisure and in the workplace. The ailment is very prevalent and there is a need for a non-surgical and efficient form of treatment that would ease this suffering. One form of non-medical treatment is to apply traction to the lumbar region of the spine.
Pelvic belts such as that illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 1,242,598 dated Oct. 9, 1917, are well known when used for the purposes of applying traction. The belt that Riddle provides has two posterior straps and one anterior strap. The single anterior strap does not serve to provide for attachment over the anterior superior spine of the iliac crest of the patient's pelvis in use and will not, therefore, be fully effective in the application of traction.
In the pelvic belt there is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,239,522 dated Sep. 11, 1917 and issued to La Rock, the anterior straps are located closely adjacent one another, while the side straps 84 are spaced a substantial distance from one another at the pelvic belt. Again, this structure will not provide the type of attachment that is provided by the present pelvic harness.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,348,896 discloses a pelvic harness which does not include a pelvic belt that encircles the waist and which has only posterior strap.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,822,805 appears to disclose a pelvic belt which has posterior straps and anterior straps that are arranged closely adjacent by another at opposite sides of a waist encircling belt.